


Paying Rent

by pine67



Series: Paying Rent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Architect Derek, Broke Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pine67/pseuds/pine67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great! I’ve never wandered around this part of town before, it’s nice. But wow, I’m starving. I didn’t get a chance to grab breakfast because I found myself in that bookstore, you know the one that’s like two blocks down? I mean, not that I’m just here for the food. I wanna hang out with you too. Thanks for inviting me.” He clamps his mouth shut and smiles awkwardly.</p><p>Derek gets the idea that as much as he appears to be confident, Stiles is still a fish out of water and his verbal filter is – okay he never really had one so there’s that. Derek isn’t turned off yet though so he just smiles and says, “No problem, just felt like the right thing to do.”</p><p>Stiles frowns at that, “What do you mean?"</p><p>“You said your home isn’t welcoming you anymore.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I’m homeless!”</p><p>Derek’s eyebrows rise, surprised at the assumption Stiles thinks he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Stiles is trying to sneak away from Derek’s bed. Derek knows this because he’s an extremely light sleeper and as soon as Stiles pulls at Derek’s arm from around his waist, his brain rushes into hyperactive mode and he wakes up. But thankfully he’s able to control himself and he doesn’t freak out. He relaxes his body so Stiles has a better time getting out of bed because may be – just may be – he’s only in need of some water or to head to the washroom and he’ll be back to bed… Even if it’s just to wake Derek up and tell him he’s leaving.

But then, as Stiles hurries around the room trying to find his things, there’s this sense of urgency radiating off of him. He pulls on his black boxers and tugs at his hair as he circles the room in vain.

Derek lifts himself onto one elbow and says, “In a hurry?” It comes off very groggy and half the syllables are wrong. But it grabs Stiles’ attention and he spins around quickly to face the bed, a look of frustration on his face as he mutters some curses. That kind of kills Derek’s mood a bit because fuck – they just spent the last six-ish hours together and now he looks as if this is the last place on earth he’d like to be.

“Uhm… yea… sorry I just- I’ve got this thing and…” He sounds a bit different. Almost as if some uptight spirit had made its way into his body and is possessing him.

“A thing?” Derek gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of gym shorts that he finds lying around.

“Yup. I’m really sorry but I’ve gotta go. I didn’t want to bother you and wake you up.”

“Right, you didn’t want to bother me.”

“It’s true, Derek-”

“Save it. I’m guessing you don’t exactly want to leave here half naked and reeking of sex – you weren’t exactly wearing much last night. So you better let me help you out.”

Stiles smacks his forehead as if he’s just remembered, “Fuck. I was fucking shit wasted last night. I can’t believe…”

He stares off into space again. Derek nods to himself, because Stiles can’t believe he slept with a total stranger last night. Okay. Same with Derek. He literally _cannot believe it._

He shrugs because he doesn’t know what to say. The alarm clock on the bedside table reads just after eight so Derek just doesn’t get what _thing_ he has to be at so early on a Saturday morning.

“Right. Well, Isaac – my roommate – I mean he’s a size smaller than me so I guess I could pull something from his room that you could borrow and um… if you’d like to take a shower first…” he trails off as he gestures towards his bathroom. Stiles doesn’t really say anything and Derek isn’t a babbler so he keeps himself quiet and walks forward and gets close into Stiles’ personal space. He doesn’t really remember Stiles being this tall, but then again he doesn’t remember much else. He brushes a strand of Stiles’ hair aside from his eye. “Maybe we could have a proper good morning in there.”

Stiles looks up, surprised.

He doesn’t say anything though, so Derek lean in and steals a quick kiss. “What do you say?”

Truth is, sure he’s rude as fuck and he just tried to sneak out like any stranger would surely do, but that doesn’t mean he’s looking any less sexy standing in Derek’s room almost naked, hair messed, skin flushed and looking like he’s been fucked into next year. Damn right Derek’s going to make the best of every last moment he’s got.

“Derek… I think I should just shower alone… I mean, you’re right I completely smell like shit and-”

Derek steals another kiss.

Stiles tries to push away but Derek doesn’t budge. “Derek,” he smiles, “we went at it quite hard last night, I think I just need a couple of minutes alone and some hot water to relax...”

“We don’t have to-”

He pushes away for real this time. Smiling still but his voice going all deep and serious. “Seriously, we don’t have time for anything right now. Why don’t you go find me some clothes like you so kindly suggested and I’ll be right out, five minutes tops.”

He turns around abruptly and heads for the bathroom – ass shaking almost mockingly as he disappears behind the door and slams it shut behind him.

Derek grunts and punches the wall on his way out of the room.

It’s been five minutes into the start of Derek’s usually praised weekends and it’s not even going downhill, it’s already fucking underground and it feels like Derek will just never get a break from people who don’t understand him. Stiles thinks Derek is some sort of clingy nobody who just realized that they’re soul mates and thinks that they should immediately go on a one month cruise to leave the world as they know it and strengthen their bond? No. Fuck that, fuck him. 

~~~

Stiles walks into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, looking a little more relaxed and at ease than before. His eyes are back to shinning bright like Derek remembers from the club, and he has a smile plastered on his face even though there isn’t anything particularly pleasing about walking into a kitchen with dim lights and a slumped figure on the dinner table.

Derek stands up though, because he doesn’t want to feel inferior, and puts on a smile of his own. Granted, it’s fake.

“Had your shower then?”

“Yea, it was great, thank you… except...” he motions to his body with his hand.

He’s once again ninety five percent naked, with a small towel wrapped around his midsection and Derek considers taking the unsaid invitation to run his eyes over every contour of his body – his very fresh looking and glistening body – but he doesn’t. If he does, then it’s when he’s sure Stiles isn’t noticing. “I did get you some clothes.” He reaches over to the table and grabs the neatly folded pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. “I hope they fit,” he says, not really meaning it.

Stiles smiles. It’s genuine and it almost gives Derek whiplash because wasn’t he just acting like an asshole earlier in the bedroom? “Thanks.” He grabs the pile and starts to put on the shirt. Turns out, Stiles is more in shape than he looks, because the sleeves stick to his upper arms like tape and his cute little pecs actually give dimension to Isaac’s otherwise plain shirt.

He starts to put on the jeans, leaning forward to place each foot into the right leg. Derek tries to distract himself with picking up random dishes around the kitchen and putting them in the sink so that he isn’t tempted to do something inappropriate and counter intuitive. “So, you want to stay for some breakfast?” he doesn’t know why he’s asking and he doesn’t know what he wants the answer to be.

“Sorry, I’ve got somewhere to be, remember? It’s my dad actually. I’ve got uh… to meet him for brunch and you know how parents are, really picky with punctuation. So um. I’m sure you understand. I’ll be on my way now.”

Derek really wants to roll his eyes. Its eight thirty in the morning and Stiles is in a hurry to meet his dad for _brunch_. He’s seriously better off without this guy in his life, when is the next train out of here so he can throw him on board?

He follows him out of the kitchen as Stiles laughs nervously. “Jesus, I hope I at least remembered to wear shoes last night…” Stiles looks around for them and Derek simply walks over to the couch where he saw Stiles chuck them the night before and holds them up. “Oh yes! Thank you.”

He bends down to put the shoes on and Derek changes his mind. He now wants to lock five deadbolts on each possible escape route just to keep that luscious ass hostage. 

Walking up to the front door, Stiles hesitates, questioning silently why Derek’s leaning against the door protectively.

Derek rolls his eyes at this stupid game of _who can make this more awkward_ and just grabs him by the hips. He spins Stiles around just before he locks their lips together and presses his body fully against his and onto the door.

Unlike earlier, Stiles participates in the kiss. Warily yet eagerly sucking on Derek’s bottom lip as he tongues at his upper one. He even grabs Derek’s head between his two hands and roughly plays with Derek tousled beard.

After they’re breathless, Derek pulls away and it’s awkward again when they’re too close to look into each other’s eyes. “You’re kind of a jerk.”

Stiles blinks, unsure if he should be offended, but Derek continues, “I believe that your dad is a cover up story and that you can’t be bothered with explaining the real story because you’re not planning on coming back. But you know what? I had a nice time last night. You’ve got a really great body so… thanks.” Derek’s extracts himself completely from Stiles’ hold and takes three slow steps back. And then another two, because well, that didn’t exactly come out as he’d hoped. _At all. Fuck._ Now Derek sounds like a pompous little whiney bitch who doesn’t know when to take a hint.

~~~

Derek’s Day doesn’t get any better. After he gives up on all thoughts of breakfast and beelines for his bedroom, he spends the next three hours cleaning up the place. He changes the sheets _again_ because he wants to get rid of any evidence of Stiles being there. He ends up cleaning the living room and the kitchen as well, messes that have been there for many days before. He even tidies up Isaac’s room a little, which reminds him that he stole his clothes to give to Stiles… Fuck.

Derek grabs a hundred dollar bill from his emergency cash box and places it on Isaac’s desk. Yea, that would work. He considers writing a note with it, but anything he would say to explain the situation would spark questions that he isn’t prepared to answer.

Now he has to think about the fact that he’s already late on starting the assignment his boss had given him the day before, the very reason that caused Derek to literally go crazy and pick someone up from a strip club.

But he needs some Advil first.

~~~

Derek is deep in his work. He’s making and remaking plans, searching here and there for perfect fits, drawing and erasing the hell out of his sketch papers till he loses himself in the lines. 

“Derek?”

He looks up at the clock in surprise, it must be late if Isaac is already home. Great, he’s done about two hours’ worth of work throughout the whole day. “In my office!”

The door opens and Isaac’s head pops in. He holds up the bill without even asking.

“Oh, right. I had to steal two articles of clothing from your room this morning. That’s to say sorry or whatever.” Derek’s housemate clearly didn’t see that one coming because he’s _Derek’s_ _housemate_ and he’s never heard such a sentence falls from his lips. But before he can say anything Derek scowls, “Please don’t ask. It’s stupid no matter how I try to explain it.”

Isaac then clamps his jaws back together and turns around, “Fine. But you’re making dinner tonight.”

Derek rolls his eyes because he always makes dinner. Seriously, since when did his life start revolving around kids?

~~~

Monday morning comes around and Derek’s hard work pays off because his boss likes his project proposal enough to promote him to being the executive lead when executing it on the field.

On Tuesday he gets three calls from his sister, gushing about her first ever steady boyfriend – who is a complete asshole, seriously, ask anyone – and Derek has to hang up on her twice before she finally changes the subject.

During his lunch break on Wednesday he calls his mom to ask what they’d like for him to bring to dinner that night. She replies with, “A date.” and Derek has the urge to hang up on her too. “Derek, you know we just want the best for you!”

“The best for me is to let me live my own life, please.”

“I know! I just want you to live it _with_ someone. Don’t tell me you don’t sometimes feel lonely when you’re not with your family. Even Isaac says tha-”

“ _Isaac says?”_ Derek seethes.

“Yes, he says you never-”

“Mom. Please stop talking to Isaac about my personal life.” Derek throws out the rest of his sandwich because it tastes bland and he’s just _done_. “I have to go now, lunch is over.”

“Okay, Honey. Don’t be mad, please. Oh, and bring a salad or something, your father left the fridge open overnight and everything went bad.”

“Sure. See you then.”

Thursday sees Derek in a very, very good mood because their team is fully assembled and they finally make their way to the construction site. A few months back a domestic fire had taken apart an entire building and, instead of fixing it, Derek’s company decided to buy it and build an entirely new apartment complex in place of it. Derek hadn’t worked on such a large project for years and he was glad he could finally immerse himself into something he loved.

Friday morning starts earlier than usual for Derek because he had a good night’s sleep and so woke up twenty minutes before his alarm. He eats a sandwich for breakfast and then another because his appetite is surprisingly large this morning. He makes a routine pit stop to get coffee before heading to work, then in no time he’s parking his car and walking towards the building, checking his phone to recall that days’ schedule.

As he takes his first step through the door, many confusing things happen at once. He looks up from his phone when he hears a series of low key yelling, only to find a security guard standing his ground with his arms spread wide, as if preventing the guy in front of him from entering any further into the building. The security guard looks up with an apology written all over his face just as the guy turns his head to face Derek too.

Derek chokes because it's _Stiles_ , whose eyes open wide in surprise and just as fast, he looks relieved and excited as he turns back to the guard and says, "Derek! I told you! I was waiting to meet with a friend. And his name is _Derek_! Now, can you please take a chill pill and-"

The guard now ignores Stiles and turns to Derek. "Sir, I'm sorry but this morning I found this kid camped out on a couch in the lobby. He claims to be waiting for someone. Should I be escorting him out of here?" 

Everyone goes silent, waiting for Derek's response. Stiles' eyes are begging him for who knows what and the guard just looks like he's over it and wants to leave. Derek considers being evil and asking him to call for more backup, just to scare the shit out of Stiles. But then he remembers he's at his place of work and that wouldn't reflect so well on his prideful streak of being the most composed person in the building at all times. "No. It's fine. No need for escorting anyone anywhere."

The man nods his head once and gives Stiles a dirty look before leaving. 

As soon as they're alone, Derek slowly walks closer to Stiles. His poker face falters and he whisper-yells, "How the hell do you know where I work?!"

Stiles' eyes widen yet again and Derek's starting to think it's becoming a signature expression of his. "I don't! I don't even know who you are! I swear." He looks up and down Derek's suited figure and his expression changes, "You look good, by the way." He smirks and doesn't stop his wandering eyes.

Derek crosses his arms and just stares at him, not believing anything he's saying. 

Stiles finally looks back up and flings his arms up in surrender. "I _swear_ I'm not a stalker. I was just trying to get away from the rain last night and I guess I just dozed off on the couch.” He shrugs. “Didn't realize how tired I was. Anyways I really needed to use the bathroom," as if remembering, he starts jumping on the spot and holding his crotch with both hands like a five year old, "and the nice guy wouldn't tell me where it was."

"You've been here since last night??"

"Mhmm." He shrugs. 

Derek huffs and motions for Stiles to follow him. He notices that Stiles has luggage with him as he starts to swing it onto his back. He wonders what happened to Stiles or what he could have been doing that resulted in him lugging around a tightly packed duffel bag, and ending up in a random private company building in the middle of the night. They walk through the lobby and Derek taps his card to activate the elevator when they reach it.  

When he turns to Stiles, he sees that he's uncomfortable. 

"Relax, I'm taking you to the bathroom on my floor. I just don't trust you not to make another scene if I leave you alone down here."

"Right..." They get into the elevator in silence and Derek is contemplating asking Stiles why he was sleeping on a company couch all night, but as soon as the door shuts Stiles starts up again. "This place is so damn nice. I mean, I figure if the couch was comfy enough to lull me to sleep, then your office must be like, what, an entire floor on its own with your own personal bed in the back? Yea, I bet so. Nice. What do you do here anyway?" 

"Architect." 

"Oh, so you draw lines and stuff?" 

Derek shoots him a glare and thankfully that shuts him up. They reach the 12th floor and Stiles walks out and turns left, as if he knows where he's going. Derek rolls his eyes. "Wrong way," he says as he turns right. 

After he's sure Stiles is inside and doing his business, Derek makes his way to his desk to drop off his bag and now cold coffee. He checks his phone for anything urgent before leaving it to charge and locking the door behind him.

He then walks back to make sure Stiles doesn't run into another guard, making it back just in time to find Stiles walking out, sniffing at his own hands aggressively. "Dude, the soap smells _amazing_!"

"Yea, I actually requested it myself when I moved up here." Derek taps to call the elevator again and Stiles halts. 

"Wait, you're not going to let me hang out? Not even give me a tour?" 

Derek walks into the elevator to answer his question, but humors the kid anyway. "Why would I do that?"

"Because we're friends?" 

"We're not friends."

"Bec-"

"Why did you sleep on the couch last night?" 

"I told you, I didn't mean to."

"Yes, but you don't seem to have a problem with the fact that you slept through the entire night." 

"Well that's because my home isn't as welcoming as it usually is these days." 

At that point the elevator picks up two more people and Derek is thankful he doesn't personally know them, but at the same time he can't dig for more answers from Stiles.

Once they’re back in the lobby and out of anyone’s earshot, he asks, “How come it isn’t welcoming?”

Stiles shrugs as he slows his stride and drags his feet, “Uh, well my landlord is sort of also my ex-boss. And my roommate is sort of his daughter. That’s why he never really liked me. I used to constantly flirt with her in front of him. So, when he fired me last week he also said he doesn’t want me to live with her anymore.”

Derek stops walking in shock. “Can he even do that?”

“You mean legally? Well, yea, because I haven’t been able to pay rent for the past two months and now that he’s fired me, he knows I won’t be able to do so anytime soon.”

Derek nods, about a million other questions are running through his head. But there’s this thing called his job, and his leeway from being early this morning is about to come to an end. He coughs nervously, trying not to ask Stiles to meet him for lunch later. He _really_ doesn’t need that in his life. He bumped into Stiles coincidentally and he’s been polite to him so far. He doesn’t need to be his friend too. But Stiles looks uncomfortable in the silence between them, already slowly inching towards the front doors of the building.

“So, uh, I’ve got to get back to work. I’m assuming you do too?” He doesn’t. It’s actually very obvious that Stiles doesn’t have a destination after he exits those doors.

“Uh, no actually.” So he assumed correctly. “But yea, you go, Mr. Big Architect Man. Go earn your money for more expensive, sexy looking suits.”

Derek sees a genuine smile play on Stiles’ face for the first time since he met him. Then he watches him turn around and drag his bag as he makes it a few steps away before Derek stops him. “Wait. Would you, may be, want to meet up with me for lunch later?”

Stiles turns around, looking unsure. “Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re _you_.” He gestures wildly to Derek’s well postured body. “And I just spent a night in the lobby of your work place and…”

“Please?”

“I mean… Yea okay. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

They exchange numbers before Derek watches Stiles walk out of the building. He may or may not end up humming through his entire ride back up the elevator. 

~~~

A couple of hours later Derek gets a text from Stiles asking if the pizza place around the corner is any good. He replies with an honest: _not really, the cheese tastes like rubber._

_Okay then where do you suggest we go? –Stiles_

_There’s a good Italian restaurant across the street that makes lasagna almost as good as mine. –Derek_

_Wow, you cook? Why couldn’t we just be having lunch at your place :( –Stiles_

_Another time. –Derek_

_Alright, I’ll see you in half an hour? –Stiles_

_See you then. –Derek_

~~~

Derek has to recalculate everything – albeit very little – he knows about Stiles because every time he sees him, he’s acting different.

When Derek is walking to their lunch meeting five minutes too early, he’s scared that Stiles will be already waiting and looking like he honestly has nothing better to do… And like he hasn’t seen a bed in weeks, just as he had that morning. But when Derek arrives, Stiles is nowhere to be found yet and so Derek shakes the thoughts out of his head and asks for a table for two.

Only one minute late, Stiles walks into the restaurant and is led by the waitress to their table. He’s still carrying the duffel bag with him, but his hair is no longer unkempt and the tired circles under his eyes aren't noticeable anymore. Derek is impressed.

He’s also impressed with the fact that Stiles takes his seat with an aura of such confidence and happiness that couldn’t have possibly come from the same uneasy and anxious boy from that morning.

“Hey,” Stiles’ smile gets to Derek and he momentarily can’t speak.

Thankfully they're interrupted when the waitress hands them their menus and smiles way too brightly, letting them know her name in case they need any help.

“So, how was work?”

“Surprisingly, good. I guess seeing you this morning was a nice luck boost.” Stiles did flirt that morning so Derek isn’t about to stop himself from doing the same thing.

Stiles smirks, “Yea, I get that a lot.”

“How was your morning?”

“Great! I’ve never wandered around this part of town before, it’s nice. But wow, I’m starving. I didn’t get a chance to grab breakfast because I found myself in that bookstore, you know the one that’s like two blocks down? I mean, not that I’m just here for the food. I wanna hang out with you too. Thanks for inviting me.” He clamps his mouth shut and smiles awkwardly.

Derek gets the idea that as much as he appears to be confident, Stiles is still a fish out of water and his verbal filter is – okay he never really had one so there’s that. Derek isn’t turned off yet though so he just smiles and says, “No problem, just felt like the right thing to do.”

Stiles frowns at that, “What do you mean?"

“You said your home isn’t welcoming you anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m homeless!”

Derek’s eyebrows rise, surprised at the assumption Stiles thinks he made. He stays quiet for a second because the waitress is back with two glasses of water, also asking them for their orders before leaving.

Of course Derek was not judging Stiles or making any sort of assumptions about his life, but Stiles getting so defensive about it means something. He points to Stiles’ duffel bag challengingly, “That is not a bag full of clothes?” It has to be because Derek is sure that Stiles is in a much nicer and cleaner outfit than he was that morning. But wherever he’d changed was definitely not a home, otherwise he wouldn’t be carrying the huge ass bag around everywhere.

He huffs and rolls his eyes, looking everywhere but at Derek. “I’m not homeless. I’m not living on the streets. I’ve been crashing at my friend Scott’s place. Besides, you’re wrong. These aren’t even my clothes. They’re just books for school.” He knocks on the bag to show that it’s a hard surface of a book. Derek happily backs down as he silently apologizes.

Stiles then takes a sip of the cold water and visibly relaxes. “Listen, I don’t know why I felt the need to drop all my problems on you this morning…”

“You didn’t,”

“Yea, I kind of did. And now, I don’t want to talk about it. I’m fine, okay? Sure, I might be unemployed at the worst possible time, but right now I haven’t had food this good in _forever_. Plus  _you’re_ here so let’s just enjoy it, okay?”

Their food hasn’t even arrived yet so there’s nothing for Stiles to complement. He just picks up a huge piece of garlic bread and starts taking big bites. Yea, Derek is not so convinced that this Scott guy is feeding Stiles properly while he’s staying over.

“So, what’s your favourite movie?”

~~~

“I wasn’t naked!”

“You were _so_ naked!”

“I had underwear on!” Stiles squeals, his face reddening.

“Oh, please, that piece of flimsy fabric doesn’t count because I saw everything. Literally. Your junk was all _look at me I’m hard_ and your ass was just… I mean…” Derek fades off when he starts to remember the details of Stiles lusciousness.

“You so have a thing for my ass! I knew it!”

Derek laughs and bows his head because, well, he’s not going to deny it.

“Well, that was just my costume for the night.”

Derek laughs more at that as he leads Stiles further away from the restaurant. It’s bad enough the waitress had to kindly ask them to leave after their volume skyrocketed and started disrupting the other patrons.

“I’m serious! I was playing the character that I naturally look like – a frat boy who attracts all the cougars in town.” Their laughter dies down as Stiles remembers why they were talking about that night in the first place. “Anyway, after he fired me, my boss started calling me a slut and spilled the regular rant about how that’s the only thing I’ll ever be good at. It was sort of an in-your-face and you-can-go-fuck-yourself sort of thing, like ‘hey look I’m walking out of your office almost naked and about to make a scene’. Didn’t get a chance to complete that second part though,” he quirks his lip into half a smile, “Cuz I met this really hot guy and we ended up fucking the night away.”

~~~

When Derek gets home that night, he heads straight for the kitchen and sets up his phone on the speaker to play some music. He wastes no time before making his signature lasagna and plopping it in the oven. He also makes himself some coffee, even though he’s in a good mood and doesn’t necessarily need it.

Isaac walks in, still in his PJs and looking like it’s the first time he’s out of bed that day. He sees the elegance in Derek’s actions around the kitchen and takes a deep whiff, smiling, “Someone’s in a good mood today.”

“Yea, you could say that,” Derek smiles and hands him a coffee too. “I met this guy this morning and I don’t know, I just realized that I’ve got it good. I mean I’ve got a healthy family that cares about me, I’ve got a proper paying job. I’ve even got you and your friends. You guys are sort of cool…” He trails off because Isaac is looking at him weird. “What?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Derek?”

Derek glares, “I take it back.” He exaggerates, slamming his cup down on the counter and making a show of storming out of the kitchen.

“No, no!” He Leaps and plants a hand on Derek’s shoulder, turning him around. “This is good! It’s awesome. You should always be like this. Oh, I don’t know what my arm is doing,” He laughs hysterically, “… I think… I think, it wants a hug! Wow, that’s so embarrassing, I guess we have to just go with it, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek is starting to reconsider the theory that Stiles is stalking him. At this point it’s completely possible because what is the coincidence that they run into each other exactly seven days after it happened the first time? And somewhere different too. Okay so, ‘run into each other’ may be an exaggeration because they’re at a public park and Derek is the first to spot Stiles from afar.

Stiles looks like he’s here on personal business with a friend and a dog, but Derek is attending a casual pot-luck slash meet and greet that is more of a disguised fundraiser thrown together by the future residents of the complex he’s working on. He’s not exactly having the time of his life but he’s also glad the decision is made for him, that he can’t just leave and walk up to Stiles to say hello.

May be Stiles won’t even notice at all that they’re literally within thirty feet of each other in an otherwise gigantic field-

Too soon. As if reading Derek’s mind, Stiles head turns and he spots Derek in the crowd of suits suspiciously fast. However, the look of surprise and utter dreadfulness that captures his face proves him innocent, causing Derek to throw the stalking theory out the window.

Regardless of whether Stiles was shocked to see Derek, why was he so horrified? Derek couldn’t help but feel offended that no sooner had they locked eyes, did Stiles grab his friend’s arm and start guiding him in the opposite direction.

The day they’d met up for lunch was the last time they’d spoken, but Derek thought they’d left each other on a pleasant note. Stiles had suggested that he might keep in touch in the near future, yet made no explicit promises.

So, why the cold shoulder just now?

Derek’s boss appears out of thin air, and starts introducing him to a bunch of way-too-happy-and-rich looking couples. He welcomes the distraction and lets himself mingle with the rest of the party.

Much later when he’s forgotten the thirty second ordeal, Derek is getting ready to leave when he checks his phone and finds a message from Stiles.

_Sorry about earlier. I overreacted. But what a coincidence though, huh ;) –Stiles_

Derek doesn’t reply immediately. On one hand, Derek can choose to play along and joke about the coincidence, but he considers himself too old for such beating around the bush.

On the other hand, he could call Stiles out on the rude behaviour or ask him what he was overreacting to. But he’s not really up to meddling with something that isn’t his business. Sure, they hooked up once then met up for a quick lunch a week later, but, Stiles is still none of Derek’s business.

However, Stiles had overreacted when he’d seen Derek specifically. He was perfectly fine beforehand when playing with his friend and the dog. It could have meant that he was just embarrassed at seeing Derek in public, probably because he’d been planning on never talking to him again. _But_ that can’t be the case any longer because he was the one to text Derek first. Nothing makes sense so Derek decides to just go all out and ask Stiles to meet up in person. May be then everything would be cleared up and they could comfortably go their separate ways.

_Are you going to let the coincidence mean something and come join me for dinner? –Derek_

Okay, may be it was a bit more suggestive than he’d planned, but Derek doesn’t have any qualms about looking desperate around Stiles for some reason.

_Damn, I like this forward side of you ;) I see your party is still happening, I’ll come find you –Stiles_

_Great –Derek_

Derek is a grown man. He _is_. But he can’t help but feel a little giddy with excitement because this is the second time he and Stiles meet up after their first night together, so technically it’s not considered a one-night stand anymore. He doesn’t like to use labels but the fact that it’s _something more_ makes him excited.

He finishes up packing his work related documents and saying goodbye to the clients just as he sees Stiles in the distance, alone this time, but reunited with his duffel bag. He uses his body language to explain to Stiles that he’ll intercept him in the parking lot, rather than in the field, so they awkwardly walk towards the cars even though they’re only about ten feet from each other.

By the time Stiles reaches Derek at his car, he’s smirking like he has a plan on his mind. “Hey hot stuff.”

“Hey.” He says, not knowing what to do. Shaking Stiles’ hand in greeting would level him with the people he’d been forced to meet all day, but on the other hand they’re not yet buddy-buddy enough for a hug so Derek just smiles and busies himself with his keys.

One of the reasons he felt attracted to Stiles, though, was that he’s usually able to kick awkward situations out of the court, putting Derek at ease. “So, you taking me home, or what?” he winks.

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted me to cook for you so soon,”

“Well that, and,” Stiles runs a hand up Derek’s arm while slowly inching forward into his personal space. “By ‘dinner’, I thought you meant _not_ dinner, but something more fun.” He smirked and brought his other hand to fiddle with the bottom hem of Derek’s shirt.

The car ride is nice. Derek tells Stiles about his event and Stiles tells him about his friend.

“Scott? As in the Scott you sort of live with now?”

“Uh, well, yea. Sort of. So, any roommates I should be worried about when we get to your place?”

He’s definitely hiding something important, Derek thinks, if he’s avoiding talking about his friend this much. But again, it’s none of Derek’s business. “Isaac will probably be out. And it’s just the two of us.”

“Just the two of you, huh?” At Stiles’ tone of voice, Derek turns to see him looking amused, quirking an eyebrow.

Derek laughs a little, “Nothing like that. He’s my best friend.”

“Cute.”

The rest of the ride is pleasantly silent. Derek takes the shortest route possible to get home, knowing what exactly is in store. He can’t help but notice that Stiles isn’t as delicious looking as he did on the first night they’d gone home together; dressed in a simple shirt, worn out sweater, and some severely faded and ripped up jeans. But then again, Stiles is without a stable home, and he can’t be asked to look his best at all times in order to attract Derek.

Derek doesn’t care about the attraction part, though. It just doesn’t sit right with him that this Scott guy isn’t helping Stiles as much as he should.

Soon enough, it’s all out of his mind when they pull up to Derek’s building. Derek has seen enough movies to have his mind rushing through all the possible scenarios that could happen as soon as they get into the elevator if he just gathered up enough gets to make a move. As it is though, this is real life, and the ride up to his floor is awkward as hell. They stare at each other the entire time, each daring the other to make a move, but none is made before the doors slide open and Derek rushes to unlock his own apartment door.

The minute the door is closed behind them, Stiles slams Derek against it as well as their lips together. The hottest make out session of Derek’s life ensues. Stiles is kissing him desperately, but also seeming like he’s holding back. He tastes sweet and salty at once. It’s really a distraction for Derek, who wants badly to rip off Stiles clothes and take control.

When they pull away for a breath, Stiles is the one to start undressing Derek. He manages to take off his suit jacket and tie, but Derek’s arms get caught in his shirt, just as they had the night of their first time. “So you suck at this even when sober?” Derek chuckles as he takes control and rips off his own shirt.

“Just shut up and strip.” Stiles scowls as he takes his own shirt off.

At the sight of Stiles shirtless, Derek loses his breath and forgets about taking his pants off. He grabs Stiles, intending to take him to the privacy of a room, but only making it as far as the closest hallway before Stiles climbs Derek. Literally, he jumps up and tries to wrap his legs around Derek’s torso, causing Derek to lose his balance and stumble into the nearest wall.

Everything works out though because now Derek has the best access to Stiles’ neck. He kisses and suckles all along his pale skin as he starts to _feel_ Stiles’ moans and groans vibrate through both their bodies. 

Stiles manages to unzip his pants surprisingly fast and Derek almost falls at the feel of Stiles’ cock falling out and fitting itself between their bellies. _He just goes commando like this on regular days?!_

The next while is just a blur of humping – dry and in his pants on Derek’s part – and kissing. So it catches them completely off guard when someone enters their scene and screams.

“Derek! What!”

Stiles’ lips detach from Derek’s neck as they push apart from each other. His eyes comically widen as he loses his balance falls to the floor, Derek having forgotten he’d been holding all of Stiles’ weight up.

Derek doesn’t dwell on this, though, because Isaac is standing just inside the door of their apartment, bug eyed and refusing to turn away, “Isaac! Hey- uh… I was just- I mean- Stiles-”

Stiles stands up and laughs, his left hand is held awkwardly at his crotch. He extends his right hand casually though, “Isaac, buddy, nice to meet you! Really.”

Isaac laughs nervously as he glances between the two half naked guys in front of him. “Um, you too I guess.” He foregoes Stiles’ hand and loosely shakes his fore arm instead.

Derek’s already pulling his signature frown because he’s _still here._ When they exchange another look, Isaac’s eyes are asking ‘ _what the fuck in holy hell is going_ _on’_ while Derek is trying his best to convey the message of ‘ _calm the fuck down, leave the premises, I’ll explain later’._

He finally takes the hint and walks around them to enter his room, closing the door behind him.

Stiles and Derek finally look back at each other. Stiles laughs and let’s go of – wait why is he still completely hard?

“Ow, fuck. I can’t even put my pants back on.” Stiles’ whine sounds like a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Derek’s erection had completely softened due to Isaac’s entrance, all the adrenaline and surprise was just too much, understandably.

Derek’s confusion isn’t unnoticed, however… “What? Your roommate’s hot too.” Derek sees a genuine blush spread across Stiles’ face. That’s a first.

“Okay, uh…” He doesn’t really feel it appropriate to continue their activities while Isaac is home. “How about you take care of that in my room while I start on that dinner we talked about?”

“Sounds good to me. Hang on though, I need one more dose.” He smiles seductively before leaning in and giving Derek a long, tongue dominated kiss. He runs his hands across his chest thrice before pulling back and running into Derek’s room.

~~~

No sooner had Derek set the hot pans on the dinner table, had Isaac come barging in, sniffing aggressively and moaning in hunger. He reaches for a piece of fried chicken just before Derek slaps his hand away, “Stiles is having dinner with us. Be nice. And help me set the table.”

“He’s still _here_?”

“ _Isaac.”_

“Okay, okay.” He laughs as he heads back into the kitchen.

Just then Stiles makes an appearance, his sharp look telling Derek he had fun in the shower and hadn’t held back from trying out Derek’s blow drier. “Your water pressure… a- _maz_ -ing,” he says as holds up his fingers in an OK sign.

Derek smiles, “And dinner is ready, am I gunna be the best husband or what?”

“Dude, marry me,” Stiles says as he takes his place on the chair Derek is holding out for him.

Isaac walks in with the last of the food and takes a seat across from Stiles. Derek sits at the head of the table between them, the silence that follows not going unnoticed. As he serves Stiles his portion of the pasta, Stiles shoots him daggers, asking questions Derek didn’t understand. He looks like he’s stuck between wanting to be a polite guest, and wanting to grill Isaac about anything and everything simply because he is an interesting new specimen he just met.

When Stiles looks over at Isaac, Isaac chokes on air and the chicken traveling to his plate falls onto the table with a _splat._

Derek raises an eyebrow at his friend who knows exactly what he means by it. “Stop acting like you guys haven’t met. Speak.” He nudges both their legs under the table discreetly.

Stiles takes a deep breath and words start falling out of his mouth with the force of a waterfall, “Dude, your hair is _so_ fucking curly and soft looking I want to wrap my fingers all up in it for like _ages_. Not- like- sexually or anything, just that it would feel lovely. Not that I _wouldn’t want_ anything sexual with you, cuz you’re like, really hot and all, but you know, I’m guessing to average civilians like you and Derek that would probably count as cheating. Although you guys might be surprised by the statistics – lots of unsuspecting people who don’t even have a voyeurism kink will have threesomes simply because they’re more convenient when you don’t live alone. I’m not personally one of those people but I wrote a paper about it in my senior year and yea, you’d be- uh- surprised.” He takes a giant bite of chicken and starts chewing forcefully.

Isaacs eyebrows are practically buried in said curly hair as he stares in disbelief. He kicks Derek in question but Derek just laughs as he eats slowly.

“Thanks,” Isaac chokes out. “I mean… about my hair.” He runs a hand through it nervously. “Not about the threesome invitation. At least I think that’s what that was,” He frowns and turns to Derek, “dude was that an invitation?” Derek quirks one eyebrow at him, “Oh. Right… Anyway you should see how it is naturally. My hair.” He says to Stiles. “Wait no, that would imply you have to see me in bed. _That_ is not an invitation. I just mean its fucking crazy to take care of.” He shrugs and stuffs his mouth.

Stiles smile is brighter than Derek has seen it all day, “Dude, you have no filter just like me. I love it.” He laughs. Something in Derek’s chest turns and flutters a little.

For the rest of the meal Derek mostly sits and eats in silence as he watches Isaac and Stiles as they discuss basic interests in music, movies and… pornographic content.

Yea, that took Derek by surprise too, up until the moment Stiles had cornered Isaac into admitting he’s watched gay porn once or twice… or as Stiles puts it, ‘more than a dozen times if you already have a list of top three favorite porn stars.’

Isaac’s face gets redder than the tomato sauce left over on his plate. “Okay well, I’ll take that as my line to exit the scene.” He picks up his dishes and stand up.

“Aw, no, but we just started.”

“I’d love for you to dissect my brain more, Stiles,” his eyes roll in sarcasm, “But I’ve got a weekly skype date to get to with my _girl_ friend and I don’t want to keep her waiting.” Well at least Derek can testify to that part being true.

“Okay well, see you later then.” Stiles says hopefully.

“Yea, of course, now you two have fun.” Isaac nods and leaves.

“Wanna do the dishes with me?” Derek asks, doing his best to pull puppy dog eyes.

“Sure, but not because of those eyes. I’ve actually developed an immunity with how many times Scotts tries them on me in the most pathetic situations, I swear.”

Derek chuckles as he starts carrying things to the kitchen.

“So you’re not a huge movie buff, are you?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Nothing just… you zoned out pretty hard when Isaac and is started discussing the very famous Marvel vs. DC argument.

“Oh.” He makes his way back into the dining room and leans into Stiles ear when they cross each toher, “Well how do you know I wasn’t just day dreaming about fucking you later.”

He laughs when Stiles starts to stutter, “Well that’s just- we don’t- I mean- wha- yes. That’s fine. Keep doing that. A lot. It’s good practice, I hear.”

“Mhmm.” They place the last of the dishes into the sink just before Derek grabs Stiles’ hips and pins him to the counter. “I don’t need practice.” He nips at his jaw then pulls away.

Stiles’ last breath turns into a moan and suddenly he’s very interested in doing the dishes. “How fast do you think we can get this done?”

Four accidental splashes of water on Derek’s front later, Derek realizes it’s not so accidental that Stiles is trying to get his shirt soaked and sticking to his chest. “Oh you little….” By then Stiles is dying, cackling with laughter and unable to hold himself up anymore. As soon as the last plate is dry, Derek lifts Stiles up fireman style and runs them to the bedroom where he throws him onto the bed violently.

“ _Oumph_ , Jesus Christ, mother of – I’ve never been so high and dry in my _life._ ”

“I’m gunna fuck you so hard and _so long_ , not only will you not be able to walk tomorrow, you won’t even be able to wake up.”

~~~

Derek doesn’t understand people.

Everyone says that he’s hard to read and always closed off. But, no. Isaac is the one who needs to stop being so up and down. He claims to not know how to be in a kitchen, and he claims to not being able to function before ten in the morning. But here he is in the kitchen at eight thirty making… pancakes?

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek sleepily walks in.

“Burning pancakes.” Isaac huffs. “Well, I was trying to make us pancakes for breakfast but I swear this is some super stove that heats up in less than a second, and I can’t keep up.”

Derek sighs and washes his hands before taking over Isaac’s pancake flipping job and ordering him to start cleaning up the mess. “Why are you making pancakes though? Why are you even up, it’s Sunday.”

He conveniently turns away when he answers. “No reason, just felt like it was a pancake type of day. So, where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Where’s _Stiles?_ ”

“Sleeping.”

“Good. I figure he needs _some_ rest after that never-ending night of–”

Derek flicks pancake batter onto Isaac’s face, “Shut up.”

He shuts up, but he starts giggling and humming as he moves around the kitchen. Not for long though, “I like him.”

Derek recalls the time he found out his mother had been talking to Isaac, so he can’t allow this conversation to get very far. And the best way to do that is to shut up, giving him no new information about Stiles or worse, _DerekandStiles._

“No, really!” Seems like he mistook his silence for uncertainty though, “I opened up to him immediately last night. It was like he reached into my body, grabbed my soul and started talking to it directly. So, he seems like he’s good with influencing people. Wait, no- I meant- not in a bad way. In a good way. Just that he’d know how to talk someone down from an argument or something. Very important in a relationship. And he’s like a _cool_ guy, you know? Underneath all the innuendos and sarcasm and all.”

Flipping the last pancake Derek turns to mock Isaac. “Aw, that’s so sweet. Sounds like you guys hit it off pretty well. Do you want me to set you guys up? I can get you his number. Want me to make you guys a nice breakfast and dot on you like a mother hen?”

“Ha, ha, very fun–”

“Isaac found a guy he likes? Tell me more!” Stiles sleepily walks into the kitchen, causing Derek to jump in surprise and Isaac to turn as red as the bowl he’s holding. Stiles looks between the two curiously, waiting for a reply. But his patients is short lived when he notices the almost breakfast party happening. “Pancakes! Do you guys have chocolate syrup? I just love-” Derek pulls out the chocolate syrup and hands it over, “-wow, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Stiles makes himself a plate and walks over to the breakfast table. Derek doesn’t really have a problem with him making himself feel at home so he grabs a plate and joins him. Isaac would have probably joined them in order to continue taking notes for the weekly report he gives Derek’s mom. The accidental embarrassment scares him off though, Derek notices, as he grabs a few pancakes and mumbles a “see you guys later” before leaving the kitchen.

They eat in silence. Derek content with simply enjoying the early sunlight making its way through the room as Stiles busies himself on his phone. Too soon, however, Stiles murmurs some curse words and slams his phone violently on the table.

“What’s wrong?” Derek is genuinely concerned for some reason.

“Another fucking rejection. You know this is like the tenth interview I _don’t_ get called in for? It’s like the piece of shit paper that is my resume is enough to tell whether I’m qualified or not. Bullshit. I guarantee you I’m way more qualified in person than I am in words.”

Derek sighs, hating that Stiles needs a job as soon as possible, yet no one is giving him a chance. “I know what you mean.”

“Sure you know what I mean, but you don’t know how much it just _sucks_. Ugh.” Stiles huffs as he angrily eats the rest of his food.

“True. But, maybe I can help you out? Polish up your resume a bit?”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow.

“I mean, I trust that you’ve listed all of your experiences, but it’s also surprisingly helpful to record all of your personal projects too. Volunteer work, education, everything.”

“But I’m not even done my undergrad, how would that help.”

“It helps! It tells them what you’re studying at the moment and what they can expect from you in the future. What _do_ you study?”

Stiles hangs his head. “Software engineering.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. So many career opportunities there. Why are you so down about it?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just afraid you might think I’m pathetic for applying to small company jobs that have nothing to do with what I’m studying. Or for being a stripper. That I’m wasting my time with one or the other.”

Derek rests a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to reassure him. “I don’t think it’s pathetic. Everyone has to start their career somewhere. Besides, you’re lucky. You can find jobs in need of your skills in absolutely every company. That’s the beauty of technology. I can even try to get you in at the tech department where I work.”

Stiles looks at him in surprise. “Nah, you don’t have to do that for me. I mean, how many times have you told me your boss is the most uptight shit ever?”

“Trust me, this would be one of those things he wouldn’t question if I asked. He’s uptight, but he trusts me.”

“Is your company low on tech geeks?”

“Well, not exactly. But they’re shit at it anyways. Most of them are kids who are hired because they’re cheap or are blood related to the business. I don’t even think they know how a calculator works.”

Stiles smirks, “I doubt you know how a calculator works either.”

“I don’t, but that’s not the point. You’re an actual software development student, so you’d be a better fit than any of them.”

“Nah.” Another weak shrug.

Derek doesn’t really understand why Stiles keeps coming up with excuses, but Stiles is worth the effort he’s going to put into this, he decides.

“I mean, I don’t think I’d fit in with the whole suit, tie, and two year contract kind of thing. It’s too–”

“Stiles, I’m being serious.” Stiles had seemed open to ideas and opportunities before, where did his optimism go? It can’t have been all a façade.

“Derek. I-”

“ _What_ is it?”

“-have no clothes.”

Derek blinks rapidly at the sudden bend in conversation. “What?”

Stiles stares at him with the coldest, most distant eyes. “I literally have a sweater, a jacket, five shirts and two sets of pants. Including Isaac’s that you gave me.”

Derek is speechless because that is not possible. Stiles might be lacking a permanent home, but it hasn’t been like this for too long. Right? He couldn’t have lost all of his personal belongings that fast.

“Remember the first time we met? The night I seduced the hell out of you and told you I’d just gotten fired? Yea. That midnight was the deadline that my landlord gave me to go home, grab my shit, and leave. Obviously, I didn’t. We were fucking all night long.” His voice turns bitter and unwelcoming to conversation, so Derek lets him continue without interruption. “When I went home the next morning he was there.”

Derek doesn’t really know what to make of this. He did think Stiles was an asshole that morning, for wanting to leave so abruptly and so early in the morning. But even now that he knew more about that situation, he didn’t feel any differently. He feels furious for Stiles that what happened to him had to happen to him, but it doesn’t change the fact that Stiles made a bad decision by going home with Derek when he should have gotten his personal shit together. If anything, this is making Derek even angrier at Stiles and he wishes he could smack some sense into him.

Still, nothing explains why he no longer has clothes, so Derek listens.

“I swear, he’s a fucking psycho.” Stiles gets up and starts pacing around the kitchen. He talks as if he’s telling some fictional story, not recounting an experience he recently went through. “By the time I got there he already had most of my clothes and belongings in a pile outside in the balcony, and I walked in just in time to watch him light them up into a cute little fire.” His smile is a mix of disgust, bitterness, and disbelief.

Derek is also beyond disbelief. Stiles must be fucking with him because… who does something like that and gets away with it? “Are you fucking kidding me? Stiles, you should’ve called the police.”

“No, not really. He brought up the fact that his daughter and I were essentially fuck buddies when we first moved in together and he said he’d have her testify that I raped her.”

“You told me you only ever flirted with her.”

“Yea, well, we’d just met. S’not like you actually know me or anything.” Stiles then turns around and walks out of the kitchen, abruptly ending the conversation and leaving Derek very confused and angry as fuck.

It’s Derek’s turn to start pacing as he tries to think of ways to help Stiles. The problem is he’s always either so cold and closed off, or open but covering up his weaknesses with wit and sarcasm. So, it’s not like Derek can just say ‘hey, I’ll take you on a shopping spree and erase all your worries.’

He spends the next few minutes cleaning up after breakfast, and when he’s as calm as he’ll ever be, he walks out and finds Stiles in Derek’s room, on the floor near the duffel bag that follows him everywhere. Stiles doesn’t face him as he hurries to stuff the last of his school books into it.

Derek ignores that and says “You told me you were staying with your friend Scott. I guess I just assumed that you’d moved all your things there. Is this actually all you’ve got?” He gestures to the beat up bag between them.

“Pretty much.”

Derek really doesn’t know what to say, but he also doesn’t want Stiles to close down again and refuse to talk. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. People have to pay for their mistakes one way or another.”

“I still don’t know what mistakes you could’ve possibly done to warrant this much fucked up karma.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything as he zips up his only possessions and stands up. He’s still avoiding looking Derek in the eyes as he puts on his sweater, and leaves the room.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m meeting up with a friend to study for some classes that I’ve missed. Don’t wait up.”

Derek doesn’t follow Stiles, but he does hear every dragged foot step across the apartment and finally, the door slamming shut.

~~~

By Tuesday, Derek still hasn’t heard anything from Stiles, even though he texted him a quick ‘ _hey, how’d your day go?’_ on Sunday night.

Considering what they’d last discussed, Derek is worried. About a lot of things obviously, but mostly he’s worried Stiles doesn’t feel comfortable enough to come back to Derek.  

During dinner, Isaac says “you should invite Stiles over one more time. I mean, you guys were more than a onetime thing right? I like him.”

Derek looks at him and squints. “If you’re telling the truth, then sure, I’ll try to invite him over again. But if you’re just a double agent working for my mom again, then forget it.”

His jaw falls and he looks guilty as charged. “Wait, what?”

“Yea, that’s right. Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been telling her.” Well, Derek doesn’t really know the specifics, but he just needs to make a point here. He even grabs his plate, stands up, and walks away slowly – all for effect.

“Derek, I swear, I’m innocent! She just calls the landline and asks questions, sometimes. Actually, just like, twice! Derek?”

It’s good that he’s instilled some sense of fear into his flatmate.

~~~

Wednesday is usually a hectic day for Derek. It’s also the most boring because it’s the day he catches up on all the paperwork from the two days prior, as well as getting ahead on the ones for the next two days because usually he spends those days on the construction site. No meetings, no interviews, no clients to bug him, just paperwork.

So, it comes as a surprise to him when his secretary says someone is asking for him in the lobby and refusing to leave even though he has no appointment. Confused, he makes his way down the elevator, running through every family member who could possibly show up for a surprise visit.

When he sees Stiles’ backside and his trusty duffel bag resting at his feet, though, everything makes sense. It’s been established that Stiles hangs out around the part of town Derek’s workplace is in, or it’s simply within walking distance from Scott’s place where he’s allegedly staying, but why didn’t he call or text before showing up?

Frankly, Derek is wondering why he showed up at all, already giving in to the fact that Stiles must not be comfortable with sharing his complicated life with him anymore.

“Hey,” He says softly as he walks up to him. Stiles doesn’t turn around at first so Derek gently places a hand on his shoulder.

Eventually, slowly, Stiles turns around but keeps his head bowed down. “Hi.” He mumbles.

He sounds weak, tired, and somewhat _hopeless,_ which breaks something in Derek. He decides to bring Stiles into a hug. If he doesn’t want to face Derek, then he can just talk like this – half hidden. It feels like the right thing because even though Stiles doesn’t hug him back, he lets himself be held tight and nestles his face into the side of Derek’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” He dares ask.

“I’m… I’m _such a_ _fuck up._ I had-” his voice cracks, “I had nowhere else to go.”

“Shhh,” Derek tries to comfort him. One arm tightens around Stiles’ waist as his free hand rubs at his neck soothingly. “It’s fine, I can take you home. Is that okay?”

Stiles pulls back and rubs at his eyes, “No uh- I can just wait here until you’re done.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve been done for a while now, just been working ahead. Nothing urgent needs me here so we can get going.”

Stiles shrugs but doesn’t say anything. “Just wait here,” Derek leads him to the nearest couch, “It’ll only take a minute to grab my things and come back.”

This time he spends the elevator ride feeling anxious and worried. Stiles doesn’t look like he’s been crying, but he’s definitely on the edge. For Stiles though, that’s a big deal. What Derek knows about him is that he’s good with fake smiles, as well as distracting himself and others from serious things that should be addressed. So, anything that makes its way through all of that and leaves Stiles sad and speechless, is probably enough to warrant Derek’s quick actions. He his important belongings as well as some folders in case he gets time to continue work from home. On his way out he calls out to whichever colleague will listen that he’s heading out for personal business, just so that they don’t send a search party after him.

The fact that Stiles is in the exact same position Derek left him in, when he gets back, makes Derek that much more anxious. He leads them to the underground parking, and helps Stiles get into his car. Once Derek is inside too, the atmosphere gets quieter and he can suddenly here Stiles’ uneven breaths all too clearly.

“You okay?”

Stiles sits up and his eyes widen, as if suddenly realizing where he was. “Where are we going?”

“Home,” Derek answers as he starts the engine.

“What home?”

“My home. My apartment. It’s only ten minutes away.”

“Wait.” Stiles’ breathing gets alarmingly edgier.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek turns the engine back off, worried that he’s the reason Stiles is freaking out.

“I think I might be having, like, half a panic attack.” At his own words, Stiles freaks out and his arms start thrashing, trying to grab onto anything near him. This only results in him banging his hands into the window and the dashboard.

“Oh, fuck.” Derek instinctively tries to catch him, to limit his motions, but what if that’s not the right thing to do? “Do you need me to do anything? How do I help?”

“I don’t- I don’t- just uh, what- um...” Stiles looks expectantly at Derek, but it catches him off guard because it’s the first time they lock eyes tonight and Stiles’ eyes are blood shot and tears are starting to fall uncontrollably.

At that, Derek winces instinctively, but it must have been a bad sign for Stiles because he starts pulling away from Derek’s grip and trying to get out of the car, more or less throwing himself at the door rather than trying to open it. Derek is more than a little freaked out, his own heart racing at a million miles per hour as he jumps out of his side of the car before running around and letting Stiles out before he hurts himself.

Stiles jumps out, but thankfully he starts pacing around the car without running away. His breaths are short and ragged, but he still looks like he’s talking or whispering to himself. Whatever he’s doing, it’s not working because to Derek, it looks like he’s freaking himself out even more.

“Stiles?” No response. Derek tries to call out for him multiple times, but he doesn’t respond until he reaches for him once again. He pulls away like in the car, but his attention stays vaguely on Derek so he starts talking, hoping to distract him.

“Everything’s okay, Stiles. You’re gunna be okay. And you’re not a fuck up, alright? You’re a cool guy. You’re charismatic. You’re funny. Can you believe you’ve made me laugh more since I met you, than anyone in my family was ever able to? But then again may be that’s because you’re so new to me and I just don’t _get_ you. But in a good way. In a way that makes me want to learn what you’re all about.”

He sounds silly, and he’s not even sure Stiles is listening to half of this, but it’s all he can think of to talk about – and he feels like he should talk about _something_. He notices Stiles’ breathing ever so slightly slow down, though, so he doesn’t give up. “So how about that, huh? How about we go back to my place, relax a little. May be take a nap. Then get to know each other more? What do you think?”

Derek tries reaching out again, glad that this time Stiles doesn’t flinch. “I can even show you my movie collection. Well it’s not exactly mine seeing as Isaac adds to it every month and I just steal ‘em and watch in my free time. We could judge his bad taste in horror movies together.”

Slowly, Derek circles both arms around Stiles who’s still struggling with himself, but slowly losing the magnitude. He doesn’t seem so much fragile, as he is weak. But it’s all the same in Derek’s books as he vows to bring Stiles home and take good care of him. He’s not going to let him walk out again. It would just be stupid of both of them to not start trusting each other after this. It’s eye opening for Derek how much this kid needs a safe person to fall back on when in trouble. He’d thought that Scott was that person for Stiles, but apparently not. He knows zero details when it came to their friendship, but if Stiles showed up unannounced at Derek’s workplace only to have a panic attack at the mention of going to Derek’s _home,_ then Derek didn’t need to know more than the fact that Stiles needed him.

Derek used to think that he was an underdog, a weak middle child who was barely getting by in the real world just because he knew he had the support of his large family, each member only one phone call away. But no, he’s stronger than that, he’s strong enough to hold Stiles up with him. Even though he barely knew the kid for more than two weeks, he knew that he’s able to take him under his wing.


End file.
